Rapid advancements in communication technology has led to evolvement of high speed and better quality wired and wireless communication systems. However, with the advancements in the wireless technology, the need for a improving the signal quality is ever increasing. For example, wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and/or cellular systems e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) may use advanced communication technologies including the current wireless communication standards such as IEEE® 802.16. A WiMAX mobile station which may operate according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e/m standards may use Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques to transmit and receive signals over the uplink (UL) and the downlink (DL).
Mobile WiMAX may support broadband wireless technology for fixed and mobile broadband networks to enable broadband data services including data, streaming video, and voice. Mobile WiMAX systems may operate in accordance with standards such as the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e-2005 standard, “Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems,” (February, 2005) and, its evolution, the IEEE 802.16m standard, “Advanced Air Interface.” In 802.16m, the link adaption is based on Channel Quality Information (CQI), which may be effective Carrier to interference-plus-noise ratio (CINR) derived based on different MIMO scheme. The physical CINR and Receive Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) may be mainly used for Fractional Frequency Reuse (FFR) response, Handover (HO) and SCAN. Current approaches to measure such critical indicators (CINR and RSSI) of signal effectiveness include using pilot portions in the control signals. However, such pilot portions are pre-coded and power boosted. As the pre-coding gain is unknown, using pilots or portions of a pilot to determine the signal quality may result in inaccurate indications of signal quality.